The Princess and the Dragon rider
by Agent Megan
Summary: A hiccanna film. Set before httyd, during do you wanna build a snowman and it will evolve around the httyd trilogy including rtte and frozen and maybe frozen 2 as well. (AU)
1. Prologue

**Most people make HicElsa fanfics while I believe if Hiccup would end up with someone from frozen then that will be Anna, like come on Anna has way more common personality with Astrid than Elsa. She is way more confident, feisty and strong on her own. She is also clumsy and awkward just like Hiccup. I believe those two are a great pair. And no I don't have any problem with Hiccstrid and KristAnna I love those ships equally so I am just saying. This is an Alternate universe.**

* * *

The Princess and the Dragon Rider

Prologue

It's been six months since the day Elsa shut her out and Anna never really found out why, every day she would knock on Elsa's door in hopes of playing with her sister but every try is a failure. She was close to becoming 6 years old.

The young princess was standing outside Elsa's door once again, knocking with her usual rhythm.

"Elsa?" she asked but she got no reply. She decided to ask something different today, something that was bugging her a while now.

"D-d-do you hate me?" Anna stammered, unknown to her behind the door the room was entirely frozen once Anna said that. Elsa was trying her best not to cry, did she really made her sister think that? She felt frozen tears in her cheeks.

_Don't feel… Don't FEEL! Monsters are not supposed to feel….! _Her brain was telling her, but she couldn't all she wanted was to open that door and hug her sister tell her everything is okay and that she loves her.

_No! Conceal it! You are nothing but a monster…. _Her brain kept telling her devastating the princess even more however without her wanting it she accidentally said the last part loudly enough for Anna to hear it.

"I-I a-am a monster t-to you?" Anna managed to say between her sobs. Elsa realized that she accidentally said that loud making Anna thinks that she is the monster.

_No, Anna, you are NOT THE MONSTER but I am…._ Elsa said in her head, she wanted to just open the door and let her crying sister in but the fear of hurting her again won.

"G-Go away… p-please" Elsa said breaking Anna's heart again.

"F-fine, the monster won't bother you again" With that Anna left the door with sobs and tears. Elsa was trembling she just called Anna a monster Elsa felt heartbroken, her hand was close to the door handle but she backed away the last second.

The entire room was like Antarctica now. The ice in her door was so thick that nothing could be heard outside the room.

"COWARD!" Elsa screamed to herself she then ran to her frozen bed putting her face on her pillow freezing it with the tears. Elsa continued crying herself to sleep. _I don't hate you, Anna… I love you more than anything _she told to herself whishing that she could open that door and tell it to her sister.

Meanwhile, Anna had run to her room closing the door behind her she was shaking. Elsa called her a monster which means she hated her, she didn't know why but she knew one thing. Elsa hated her. Anna slept on the floor crying to sleep just like Elsa she was devastated.

Meanwhile, in the throne room, King Agnar was discussing with the Viking chief of Berk Stoick the vast, about a peace treaty.

"I would be happy to form an alliance with Arendelle your majesty. However, Berk is a small village comparing to Arendelle and we cannot help with trade goodies as you help us. But I can give my son's hand in an arranged marriage with one of your daughters, of course before they find out they will get to know each other first." Stoick said, Agnar was skeptical, a marriage would benefit both his kingdom and Stoick's village.

"It sounds like a good idea to me, how old is your son Stoick and please call me Agnar, we are friends now!"

"Hiccup is around 7 years old he is thinner than the rest of the Vikings and he looks like more a person from this kingdom rather than a Vikings. Unlike the rest of us, Hiccup is more interested in blacksmith and he is stubborn, clumsy and shy but with a heart full of love." Stoick said.

_He seems to be better with Anna rather than Elsa, besides Elsa still needs to control her magic. _Agnar thought he decided that the arrange marriage should be done between Anna and Hiccup not only he would make a safe future for his daughter but he would also give her a chance to rule and explore the world instead of staying behind the castle walls.

"I think Hiccup would be better with my youngest daughter Anna since your son is the heir Anna will have a chance to rule and explore the world like she wants to do. Unlike my firstborn Anna has a stubborn, clumsy and feisty personality she loves to get in trouble but she never gives up on her loved ones and she will do anything to make them happy…" Agnar spoke proudly for his youngest, unlike Stoick who was quite hesitant.

"Hmm… Alright, then it looks like we have a deal!" Stoick said and the two men shook their hands both satisfied with the agreement.

"Alright I will bring Hiccup in a month and I will let him stay here for the winter."

"Sounds good to me, Anna will be happy to have a company, ever since my eldest shut her out for studies she is quite lonely."

"Then I guess both kids will be happy to meet each other. Well, I must go back to my village, I will be back in a month to discuss this arrangement further"

"It was an honor to have you here my friend! I am going to inform Anna about the news…."

* * *

**Boom, This is my new story, I always wanted to write a Hiccanna fic so here you go I hope you like the concept, Yes there will be dragons later on and the story of frozen as well. I will be writing this more often once I finish my other httydxfrozen story.**


	2. The Viking and the princess(part 1)

The princess and the dragon rider!

Chapter 2: The Viking and the princess (Part 1)

* * *

Anna had been crying until she had fallen asleep, Elsa's words had hurt her like a knife, the sister she loved, the sister who was her best friend a few months ago, now called her a monster and she didn't even know why? What Anna did to her to make Elsa shut her out and hate her like that. Anna kept asking her parents why but they never answered. The last few months they had been spending more time with Elsa than with her and when they did spend time with her it was for goodnight or to scold her for mischief.

The only ones who Anna thought that they cared about her were Kai and Gerda who even didn't have time to play because they were taking care of the castle. She didn't have any friends ever since the castle gates closed and before that her only friend was Elsa. The other royal kids who visited didn't want to hang out with her claiming that she wasn't good enough to be royal, she was too clumsy to be a royal and what kind of princess snorts her milk?

Elsa was the only one who accepted her for who she was, in fact, she was the only one who defended her from insults. Oh, how she missed Elsa. The strong caring loving smart and adventurous sister she knew and loved. The only person who wouldn't give up on her and encourage her when she thought that it was impossible to do something.

The young princess was lost in her thoughts and still lied on her bed when she heard someone knocking her door.

"Anna, honey may I come in?" It was her papa, Anna wiped her tears she didn't want to worry him with her problems and didn't want to put Elsa in trouble.

"Yes, papa…" She said and the King entered his daughter's room, he was smiling.

"I have good news for you…" The king said, making Anna raise her head up from curiosity.

"What is it, Papa?"

"You've always wanted a friend right?" King Agnar said the young princess nodded in reply.

"Well, you will have one…." This made Anna jump from her bed with excitement

"What? Really? Who? Boy or Girl? Can I play with him or her now? Pleaaaaaase?" Anna bombed her father with questions. He was happy to see Anna this excited.

"A young boy named Hiccup he is 7 years old…"

"Hiccup? What kind of name is that?" Anna tried to contain her laughter…. She would never imagine someone with that name.

"He is from a small island named Berk. He and his father will be here next month and Hiccup will be here to stay for the next 3 months and if you two get along well you might as well visit Berk with him." Agnar explained to his excited daughter who practically just jumped onto him.

"YES! I CAN'T WAIT TO MEET HIM! But why in a month? That's TOOOO long." Anna exclaimed Agnar hugged his little girl.

"It takes time for his father to go back to his island and deliver the news to his son as well. And the preparations will take time. It's a two weeks trip with a ship."

"Oh… Anyways I hope he is nice…"

Ever since Anna learned that a boy would come to live with them and he would get to be her friend she was running around the castle again full of joy like she used to do 6 months ago. Anna would pass from Elsa's door a few times without knocking, she was still hurt from what Elsa told her. The young princess was counting days, hours, minutes and seconds for the day she would meet Hiccup.

**Meanwhile on Berk two weeks later.**

Stoick finally arrived in Berk after his long trip to Arendelle, he was welcomed back to the tribe with cheers and excitement as always.

"So how did it go?" Gobber who was his best friend and right arm in battles asked.

"Arendelle is officially our ally, and not only that I think I made a safe future for Hiccup."

"What do you mean by that Stoick?"

"He is now arranged in marriage with the young princess of Arendelle" The chief proudly said, Gobber was surprised with that.

"Wait the King let his child marry a Viking?" Gobber asked, usually most royals didn't like Vikings for their crazy way of life. They didn't want their children to be evolved with any of them.

"Gobber…you know very well that Hiccup is different than us, he won't survive here, he can't even grab an axe…. In his age, I had already killed my first dragon… Hiccup can't even kill a bee." Stoick said, Gobber nodded, it was true the boy didn't look like a Viking at all.

"So are you going to tell him?"

"About the marriage? No, but about the princess yes, Hiccup needs a friend and from what Agnar told me his daughter will need a friend as well."

"Then I believe everything will be fine."

Once Stoick stopped talking with Gobber, he went back to his house to find his son who was probably drawing some blueprints for Gobber.

"Hiccup!" Stoick said when he entered his house. A skinny boy with brown short hair and green eyes showed himself.

"Dad! You're back?" The boy asked.

"Yes son, and I have great news for you…"

"I am listening…" The boy shyly went closer to Stoick, the truth was he was a little afraid of his dad.

"We will sail to Arendelle in two days, you will meet the King's youngest daughter she is 5 and she needs a friend, you will stay with them for the next 3 months and after that the princess will come with us for the summer," Stoick said, Hiccup was taken aback with the news, a princess wanted to be friends with him? And they would let him stay in a castle for three long months? It was weird and scary… What if the princess didn't like him like the kids around here, his only friends were Fishlegs and Astrid who ever since her uncle was killed by a flightmare focused on training and didn't hang out with him anymore. The other kids Ruffnut and Tuffnut were hanging out with his cousin Snotlout who bullies him constantly.

He was actually happy to be gone for three months from Berk… Nobody liked him anyway but he was still anxious about meeting a princess. Hiccup didn't reply to his father instead he nodded.

Two days later and Stoick was about to leave again, this time with his son Hiccup. Unknown to him, in two weeks he would meet his future wife.

* * *

**Boom another chapter is done. In the next one Hiccup and Anna will actually meet and interact with each other. I am sorry these first chapters are short, I promise that the chapters will be longer as the story continues! I hope you like the idea so far**


	3. The Viking and the princess(part 2)

The Princes and the Dragon Rider

Chapter 3: Hiccup meets Anna! (part 2)

* * *

**Back in Arendelle**

It was the day that Hiccup would arrive at Arendelle's docks and the young princess of Arendelle couldn't be happier. She was running around the castle like a crazy ball of energy. This was the first time Anna was excited for something ever since Elsa shut herself in her room, even then Anna was still excited with everything but after what Elsa called her Anna hadn't been the same energy as before. She thought that if she changed maybe Elsa would like her again.

However today was different, Anna would get to meet a new kid and not someone from the other kingdoms and he would stay with them for three whole months! But then… Anna's low self-esteem and dark thoughts hit again. _What if he doesn't like me just like the other royal kids and Elsa, what if he thinks I am an annoying little monster? _Anna was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't look where she was going and accidentally bumped into someone who was running similarly to her.

"Ouch, my head! HEY watch where you going!" A young feminine voice said, Anna was dizzy but instantly recognized the voice…. It was Elsa's, she just had to bump into Elsa and wait… what was she doing out of her room?

Elsa looked at the person who had knocked her…. She gasps in the realization.

"A-Anna?" Elsa stammered, did she just shout to her little sister who the past month had stopped knocking her door because she accidentally called her monster, and she didn't even say that to her she was speaking about herself. The young princess was staring at her big sister with shock and at the same time fear, but not because of Elsa's magic but afraid of disappointing her further.

"Elsa, I'm sorry… I-I didn't want to hit you like that I should have been more careful. I am sorry for everything. I know that you hate me but this was an accident" The young princess managed to say and she was close in tears. This broke Elsa's heart _Why does she think that she did something wrong? And why does she think that I hate her? Oh wait, She thinks I see her as a monster… Oh, Anna if you only knew…_ Elsa felt her hand freezing _No, no no not now… Conceal don't feel…._

"It's not your fault… And I don't hate you…." Elsa somehow managed to say loud enough for Anna to hear it.

"Y-You don't?" Anna said confused, Elsa felt her powers getting stronger if she stayed close to Anna for a little more she could hurt her again…

"I-I-I gotta go… "Elsa said before turning her back to her little sister and ran back to her room.

"Elsie wait…," Anna exclaimed but Elsa had already closed her door again leaving her depressed. She starred at the door for a few seconds, before going back to the great hall where her parents were waiting for her so they could go to the docks together to meet Hiccup.

Once Anna left sobs could be heard from Elsa's room. _I don't hate you Anna…. I love you._

Meanwhile, the King and Queen had finished all the preparations for their young guests and future son-in-law. King Agnar was talking to his wife until he was tackled down by a 6-year-old ball of energy that was his daughter.

"Anna! What this is about?" King Agnar asked shocked, his daughter was jumping with excitement on the top of him making Idun laugh.

"Papa! Papa! I want to meet Hiccup! And I want now! Can we go to the docks now please?!" Anna said with excitement she looked at her father with puppy eyes.

"Okay, okay let's go… Idun helps me here please." Agnar said as he was trying to get up Idun gave him a hand and the young princess was running around their legs with excitement.

"Kai, can you bring our horses on the castle gates, please? Someone here is too excited to wait" King Agnar said to his trusty servant who nodded and left the room.

Meanwhile, Stoick had departed from Berk with Hiccup two weeks ago, they could now see Arendelle and his son was amazed by the view, this was the first time that he was outside of Berk.

Once the Viking ship arrived at the docks, Hiccup hid behind Stoick for safety, once they got out of the ship they quickly spotted the royal family with their horses. King Agnar came to greet the Viking chief and meet his son who was hiding behind his father's legs.

"Stoick! Nice to see you again!" Agnar said while smiling the two men shook their hands but before they could say anything more they were interrupted by a red-haired ball of energy who jumped around them.

"Whoa, you're the Viking chief? You're so strong! And kinda fat and you have the same hair color as me!" Anna rambled in excitement, Stoick kneeled to her level.

"So you're the young princess that your father told me about?" Stoick said, Anna, giggled in reply and hugged the big Viking who was surprised by this and hugged her back.

"Whoa, you're fluffy!" The princess said as she was stroking that big beard.

"Alright, Alright Anna you can calm down now." Queen Idun said and the princess immediately obeyed her mother and went back to her.

"She's a great young lad full of energy!" Stoick said and he smiled at the young princess.

"So where's Hiccup?" Agnar asked but then he looked down at Stoick's feet and he saw a young boy who was trying to hide behind his father.

This time Agnar was the one who kneeled close to Hiccup.

"Hello ss-sir" Hiccup managed to say, he was too anxious and shy and unlike Anna, he was kind of scared.

"Hi there, I am King Agnar but since you will be staying with us you can just call me Agnar and this…" Agnar said as he brought a very excited Anna close to him.

"This is my daughter Anna." Anna just jumped in excitement and she bear-hugged Hiccup who was taken by surprised.

"Hi, Hiccup! I'm Anna and we are going to be best friends!" Anna exclaimed as she was hugging the boy who looked at her and smiled. He liked her she kind of reminded him Astrid when he and she were still friends. Maybe living in Arendelle wouldn't be a bad thing.

"I-I'm Hiccup…" He said with a bright smile, Anna managed to make him less afraid and anxious now.

"I think they will be a good pair" Stoick whispered to the King while they both looked at the two children who were currently hugging each other.

"Yes, indeed my friend… Yes indeed!"

* * *

**Alright, guys Anna and Hiccup finally met and it looks like they will get along well. I also added a scene with Anna and Elsa, I really can't just believe that they didn't have any interaction for thirteen years. They lived in the same castle so it would be normal if they bumped in each other like this. Okay, so the next two-three chapters will take place in Arendelle and how Hiccup will co-op with Anna. I won't stick around their childhood for a long time, maybe for the first 8 chapters. I have many adventures for the two in the future and of course, I am going to include toothless. I will include the frozen arc as well but executed differently since Anna won't need to marry a man she just met. Anyways enough said. Thanks for the support by the way! I appreciate it! **


	4. Telling Elsa

The Princess and the Dragon rider

Chapter 4: Telling Elsa

* * *

The Royal family and the Vikings finally arrived at the castle, Hiccup was shocked by the view he had never seen a castle before let alone walk inside one. The young boy couldn't stare at the view for too long since a certain princess practically dragged him around with excitement.

"Hiccup! Come on! Come on! Let me show you the castle!" The girl exclaimed as she was dragging Hiccup around.

"Have you told Elsa about this?" Queen Idun whispered to her husband who now had his eyes widened.

"About that…."

"Agnar… Elsa is going to be Queen one day, she needs to know about this, not only that Anna is her little sister." the Queen sternly said.

"I will go inform her about this now, besides Hiccup will be staying with us and she needs to know about our new family member." King Agnar answered he was still met with his wife's angry look though.

"So Stoick, I will go to my eldest for her Queen lessons and I will be back later," King Agnar said, in order to break the awkward silence after the conversation he had with his wife. The Viking chief nodded.

"I will stay for two more days before departing, just to make sure that my boy is comfortable." He added.

"That sounds great. You can rest in the guest room. Hiccup will be staying in Anna's room for a while, she's been very lonely ever since her older sister shut her out…." Queen Idun said to Stoick who now wanted to know more about the two princesses past.

"What happened between them?" He asked he noticed that the Queen was getting uncomfortable with this conversation.

"Since we are going to be a family, I guess I have to tell you. Elsa and Anna used to be close when they were little until one night, the two were having fun like they always did but unfortunately, something happened and Anna got injured. Elsa never stopped blaming herself for it, she still does and the next day she asked us to move her to a different room away from Anna she didn't want to hurt her again." The Queen explained the backstory of the two sisters. The mighty chief was saddened upon hearing this.

"I-I'm so sorry, does Anna knows about this?"

"No, she had hit her head that night and she doesn't remember that part"

"Oh… So about my room…" Stock decided to change the subject since it seemed to be painful for the Queen of Arendelle to explain.

"Ah, we are here!" Idun said, she opened a door and the barbarian chief was speechless.

The room was as large as his entire house back in Berk, it had one king-size bed, and the walls were decorated with paintings. Finally, it had a large window with the castle's garden as a view.

"Wow, and this is supposed to be the guest room?" The Chief said surprised. Queen Idun gigged, he knew that the Vikings weren't used to luxuries like these, they preferred simpler lives.

"Well, I will leave you some privacy now, I got some Queen duties to attend to," Idun said, Stoick smiled and nodded understandably. Once the two leaders shook their hands Queen Iduna departed leaving the Viking Chief alone in his room.

* * *

Meanwhile, King Agnar was with Elsa in his study, the only other place the crowned princess could go without being seen. Agnar decided to teach Elsa about arranged marriages, he didn't know how to tell the princess exactly so he decided to teach her first and see her opinion about it and so far it wasn't going really well.

"But why?" The young princess asked causing the King to sigh. This was the fifth time she asked.

"Because, sometimes when two kingdoms want to unite the only way is for their prince and princess to marry and with that, the kingdoms will be allies in good and bad times and let's not forget about the trade agreements." The King explained, he had his daughter close, well as close as Elsa allowed him.

"I get that papa, but what about the prince and the princess?"

"What about them?"

"Shouldn't they have a say at this? It's their marriage after all…" The princess asked leaving King Agnar with no comeback for this.

"I believe, no one should marry someone they never met or someone they just met…" Elsa continued, Agnar felt proud for his daughter at the moment but this made his situation even harder. How was he going to explain to her that Anna, Elsa's beloved baby sister and probably the most important person to her was going to marry like this? He only hoped that Elsa wouldn't turn him into an ice statue or worse, turn Hiccup into an ice statue.

The King of Arendelle took a deep breath and faced his young heir in the eyes. Elsa was confused but she quickly realized that her father had something important to tell her.

"Elsa, the real reason I did this lesson to you today is…." But before the King could finish the young princess interrupted him.

"Because you arrange me in a marriage?" Besides her young age, Elsa could easily have conversations with adults and not act like her age which is impressive for a nine-year-old.

"Papa, I-it's fine. As long as Anna can be happy." Elsa added, Agnar was now in an even more difficult position than he was. Elsa was fine with arranged marriages as long as it involved her and not Anna.

"About that…"

"Papa… Please tell me that I am the one" Elsa was starting to lose control. The young princess looked at her father and saw the saddened look on his face. It was then that she realized that her baby sister was the one who was arranged.

"No…. Papa you c-can't do this to her" Elsa was close to tears. The princess was both sad and angry. Angry because there would be one more thing taken from Anna her freedom to love, And sad because she wouldn't be there to comfort her.

Agnar tried to hug his daughter but Elsa backed away in anger and fear. The room was cold now and a small storm was forming around the young princess. Without another word, Elsa got out of her father's study and stormed off to her room. Before she reached there, however, she heard a familiar laugh coming from the garden. Curiosity overtook Elsa's fears and she followed the voice. When the princess found herself in the garden she hid behind a bush.

It was then when she spotted Anna jumping and running around like she always does and that made Elsa chuckle then she noticed another figure, a boy around her age playing with her sister.

That boy made Anna happy, Elsa couldn't help but feel jealous, she wanted to be the one who was playing with Anna now. Elsa studied the boy who was playing with Anna. He wasn't taller than Elsa, he had short brown hair and green eyes, his clothes didn't seem royalty since they were just an old green shirt and some old pants.

The two kids played for a few minutes before they sat down to the ground looking at the bright sky. Elsa went close enough to be able to hear their conversation and far enough for Anna and the boy to notice her.

"S-so you're the only kid a-around? The boy awkwardly asked Elsa could feel his nervousness from the bush she was hiding.

"Short of, I mean I have sorry had my sister but I think she hates me…" Those words hit Elsa like a thousand bricks. Of course, she didn't hate Anna, she loved her, Elsa wanted to get out of that bush and comfort her baby sis right then and there.

"T-that's bad… H-has she told you that?"

"N-not directly, but she called me a Monster and she never told me what I did wrong, she just shuts a door in my face every time I see her." Anna was getting emotional now, the boy realized this and gave the little princess a hug.

_But I never called you that…. I was telling that to me… _Elsa thought, the young princess felt tears coming out of her eyes, she then realized that she was freezing the bush and that made her leave a small gasp.

"Hiccup did you heard that?" Anna said, the two kids looked around but saw nothing

"It was probably nothing…" Hiccup replied. The two kids relaxed again and continued their conversation.

Meanwhile, Elsa had run out of the garden and was finally back to her original destination: her room. When the princess entered her bedroom she immediately closed the door and when she did she allowed herself to slip to the ground sitting close to the door. Elsa curved in a ball and let herself cry until she fell asleep freezing the room in the progress…

* * *

**Alright so Elsa found out and I think this is how she would react to an arranged marriage. I'll have Elsa meeting Hiccup in the next chapter and for the next 3 chapters I'll have Hiccup's adventures with Anna in Arendelle as kids and then Anna's adventures in Berk. Ps: I never expected this story to get these many favorites, followers and reviews from just the first three chapters! Thanks for the support everyone and sorry for the late update this chapter had some issues which were my fault and now I finally found the time to finish!**


	5. A frosty encounter

The Princess and the Dragon Rider

Chapter 5: A frosty encounter

* * *

Hiccup has been living with the royal family for a week now and it was already the best week of his life. His father Stoick had left to go back to Berk three days ago but surprisingly to Stoick and himself he wasn't afraid and nervous at all, Anna had made sure of that. Hiccup might know Anna only for a week but the two had already become great friends. Anna had seen Hiccup around the castle and the boy already loved his temporary home, he would stay with them for the next three months.

King Agnar and Queen Idun were very nice to him like second parents, and Idun could become the mother figure that was missing from his life. He didn't really miss Berk thought except Gobber and his father. Everyone there was mean to him for no reason especially his cousin Snotlout and the twins.

However, there was one person Hiccup hadn't even seen yet in the palace. Anna's mysterious big sister. The only thing he knew about her was that her name was Elsa, she was 3 years older than Anna and that they were really close a year ago until one day for some reason Elsa shut her out.

Being the curious boy that he was, Hiccup always wanted to meet that big sister and maybe find out what Anna did wrong. He might only know Anna for a week but he knew that Anna didn't deserve to be treated like this especially from her own sister.

But everything would change soon. Today Hiccup and Anna woke up earlier than usual, the two were sleeping in the same room as they were siblings.

"The last one who arrives at the dining room is a rotten egg!" The hyperactive princess yelled with excitement as she ran out of the room. Hiccup followed, of course, Anna was way faster than he was leaving him behind without even realizing it. Hiccup was running with all his might with a huge smile on his face until he bumped into something or rather someone in the middle of the hall.

Hiccup fell to the ground, he felt a huge pain in his head but quickly ignored it when he saw who he bumped into. It was a girl around his age with platinum hair and she was wearing a nice blue dress and had white gloves in hair hands.

"Ugh, my head" The girl murmured. Hiccup immediately rushed to her side helping her get up.

"Oh, I-I am s-sorry I didn't mean it…" Hiccup mumbled as he helped the girl who finally looked at him in the eyes. She had the same eye color as Anna and Queen Idun.

"I-It's alright…" The girl kindly said forming a small smile.

Hiccup studied her features, it didn't take long to realize who this could be. After all, there were only three children living inside the castle, him, Anna and…

"You're Anna's sister, Elsa"

"W-wait, who are you?" Elsa stammered and made a few steps back from the strange boy. She then studied him just like he had done. He was the same boy who was playing with Anna last week and according to her father, he was her future brother-in-law.

"I-I am H-hiccup Y-Your Highness" Besides living with the royal family and Anna insisting on dropping the formalities, Hiccup felt that he needed to bow to Elsa since he didn't know her at all.

"Y-you're the one who was playing with my sister right?" Elsa asked, coldly this time and this tone made Hiccup nervous.

"Y-yeah but why do you ask? I-I thought you hate her…" He managed to say, Hiccup felt brave for a moment as he thought that Elsa was some kind of a bully to Anna just like Snotlout.

"W-what?" The girl stammered. Hiccup could see the sadness and pain in her eyes and that confused him.

"That's what she told me…"

"N-No, I-I love her I would never…" Elsa was beginning to freak out. Hiccup could swear that the room got colder.

"Then why did you called her a monster huh?" Hiccup was angry now, he knew what it was like to be seen as an outcast and he didn't want Anna to go through the same thing.

"I, I never told Anna that!" Elsa was close to tears. How could Anna think that…. Then she remembered a few weeks ago when Elsa was calling herself names, Monster Witch Mistake… And accidentally said Monster loud enough for Anna to hear it.

"Sure you didn't! Look I don't know what Anna did to you but she deserves the truth, she shouldn't be treated like that and besides everything she still cares about you…." Hiccup continued his rant hitting Elsa like a thousand knives.

"I-it's not about what she did… But what I did to her" Elsa finally confessed leaving the young Viking confused. Elsa saw the confusion in his face she realized that in order to make him understand she would have to show her powers and right now she didn't want to and things were getting worse when Elsa felt that she was losing control and she wouldn't be able to conceal them for any longer, she just knew she had to act now.

"I-I can't stay here…. I-I need to go!" That's all the words that escaped Elsa's mouth before turning her back on Hiccup and running with all her might straight to her room. Once she was inside her safe room she finally let all her feelings come out, the room froze entirely and Elsa let herself cry until she had fallen asleep.

At the same time, Hiccup was left there speechless from the girl's reaction. He really grew to dislike the princess when Anna had told him that she was shutting her out and called her a monster but now, he realized that something was definitely wrong. When Elsa asked about her sister he didn't saw hate in her eyes but concern and when he told her about what Anna thinks she believes about her Elsa's eyes were filled with pain and were close to tears. Not only that but the room was way colder when he was around her but that might just be his idea.

* * *

A few more seconds passed and Hiccup finally decided to continue his race to the dining room. When he finally arrived, it wasn't surprising to find Anna already there sitting next to her mother Queen Iduna. When the young princess saw him she smiled, Anna had saved a seat next to her. The boy sat next to her without complaining.

King Agnar was the last who entered the room, He sat at the top sit of the table. It wasn't long after he entered the room and the servants began to bring everyone's choice of breakfast. Anna and Hiccup had chocolate pancakes while the King and Queen had scrambled eggs.

"Papa? Can I and Hiccup go to the garden today?" Anna asked once she finished her plate.

"I am afraid not today sweetie. I would like to spend the day with our young guest. However, I think your mother would like to take you for a visit to the town. I heard something about chocolates…" King Agnar replied, Anna was filled with excitement, she always loved going outside and it's been a year since she and her mother went to town, ever since the gates closed no one really left the castle unless it was necessary. Hiccup, on the other hand, gulped nervously, he wasn't used to spending time with the royals well except Anna and the idea of spending the entire day with the King of Arendelle scared him.

Once everyone finished their food, the Queen and princess were the first who left the room. Hiccup was now left with the King of Arendelle alone.

"Hiccup!" King Agnar said in order to win the boy's attention which was successful of course.

"Y-Yes, sir?"

"Please, call me Agnar no need for formalities." He said he wanted to make the boy comfortable around him since he would become his son-in-law.

"O-Okay"

"Follow me, son, there's someone I would like you to meet…"

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTICE! PLEASE CHECK IF YOU CARE ABOUT THE STORY! (IT MIGHT CONTAIN SPOILERS)**

**And finally, I managed to finish the chapter sorry for the late updates but again, I had issued with word and saving my work. Anyways I would like to thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. I get a lot of questions regarding the story. I can't pm back because most of you are guests so I will answer the questions here. They contain some spoilers for the story so if you don't want to read then I suggest you skip the next few lines! Okay now that I warned you here it goes: **

**For Hiccstrid fans, no there won't be any Hiccstrid in this story even though I am a fan of it myself. However, Astrid will still play an important role in the story as a friend. And yes the entire gang will make an appearance! **

**Yes, Anna will get a dragon, after all, she will be part of the gang now, I won't say if it is a light fury or an ice fury, I haven't decided yet anyways. And no SPOILERRRRRRS she won't lose any leg or any part of her body, Httyd will happen like it is with just minor changes to the plot( No Hiccstrid)**

**As for the frozen arc, Things will go differently, I will keep a few things from the movie such as the King's and Queen's demise (If you have seen frozen 2 you will know why…) Elsa will still become Queen of Arendelle at 21 but maybe with different character development. And Finally, Kristoff and Sven will make an appearance but with a different role. Ps: Of course I will include Olaf in the story**

**Okay I hope I covered up your questions, I am sorry for not updating regularly but lately my word bugs sometimes and when I have written a chapter or want to save a part of it, I press the save button and resets my whole work added my homework and school exams, a chapter that can normally take me only an hour ends up taking 3 days or more! Anyways I will try to fix this problem and update regularly again! Ps: How Anna trains a dragon is officially discontinued and will be rewritten with better plot development and larger chapters. I think that's enough for now! Until the next chapter, Megan is out!**


	6. The promise!

The Princess and the Dragon Rider

Chapter 6: The promise

* * *

Hiccup followed the King of Arendelle to the castle's chambers however this hall was familiar to him, he was there this morning. The boy was getting nervous when he realized who he was going to "meet". King Agnar was now behind a very familiar door. He knocked.

"G-Go away Anna!" An awkwardly familiar voice was heard from behind the door. Hiccup flinched.

"It's me, sweetie…" Before Agnar could say something else, the door opened slightly and Hiccup saw Elsa again who was looking at her father she hadn't seen him yet.

"There's someone I would like you to meet…" It was then when she finally saw Hiccup who was standing nervously behind her father.

"Can we come in?" There was a long silence or at least that's what it felt like for the young Viking and the crowned princess. Elsa sighed slightly she couldn't say no to her father. However, she made sure that there was no ice in the room.

Agnar and Hiccup were finally allowed to enter the princess's room after a few seconds. When they were in Elsa closed the door behind her. Hiccup was left staring at the ice princess with awkwardness and so did Elsa.

"This is Hiccup he will be living with us for the next three months and he will be coming over regularly after that if he wants of course." The King winced his eye a move unexpected from the King of Arendelle. However, Elsa's eyes widened in realization she now knew what her father meant with that and who this boy was going to be in the future.

"Elsa?" The King asked when he saw how awkwardly both kids were acting around each other. Elsa finally stopped glaring at Hiccup and looked at her father.

"Papa?"

"Will it be okay with you if you spent some time with Hiccup? I know you prefer your privacy and besides, I think Hiccup can be trusted for … you know what" This left Elsa skeptical for a few seconds, it's been a year since she had spent some time with someone other than her parents. Sure she had a few glances with Anna but those always ended up with Anna being emotionally hurt by her.

"Okay…"

"Excellent! I have a meeting to attend to… Elsa if you need anything don't hesitate to call Gerda or Kai, they will inform me right away!" And with that, the King left the two children alone in Elsa's room.

"Uhh, H-hi" Hiccup was the first to break the awkward silence between them. Elsa was nervously holding her left hand and it took her a few seconds to realize that someone was speaking to her.

"Hi Me? Uh…. Hi" She finally replied. Hiccup saw how nervous Elsa was around him and decided to make amends from earlier.

"I-I want to apologize for earlier…"

"It wasn't your fault" The princess quickly answered. They were both staring at the floor, none of them dare to look at one another. This time Elsa was the one who would break the awkwardness.

"Listen… about earlier, I know you and Anna think that I hate her…. But that's not true at all." Elsa stopped, she wanted to be sure that Hiccup could be trusted before she could continue to the next part. Hiccup was staring at her with curiosity.

"What's your opinion about magic?" Hiccup was taken aback with this question.

"Uhm, normally Vikings think of it as evil just like dragons, they believe that people with magic work with dragons to destroy villages..." Elsa hesitantly looked at her hands, this was the answer she was expecting but it turns out, Hiccup wasn't done.

"I believe otherwise, yes dragons can be dangerous and so is magic, but I don't think dragons attack just because they want to… Magic, it's complicated I have never seen anyone with magic." When Elsa heard this she was amazed by the boy's philosophy, she was sure that he would turn out different than any other man in the future, she formed a small smile.

"there's something I want to show you…" Hiccup was staring at the crown princess who removed one of her white gloves. The princess then released a small snowflake from her hand. Hiccup's eyes widened with surprise and amazement.

"Whoa…." He said, Elsa was expecting him to run away with fear but he didn't.

"I-Is this why you shut Anna out?" The boy asked, Elsa, put her glove back on and nodded.

"To protect her?"

"Yes…"

"Why?"

"Because I have hurt her before… this is why I stay here so I can control it…"

Hiccup felt ashamed for pushing Elsa earlier when they first met, she really cared about Anna.

"I-I need you to promise me something." The princess said Hiccup remained silent

"I-I don't want Anna to find out, but I want to make sure that she will be safe. C-Can you promise me to keep her safe?" Hiccup remained silent for a few seconds. He knew now that both sisters longed to be together. He knew that Anna hated to be alone and so did Elsa.

Hiccup saw two new tasks. The first was to keep Anna safe she was after all his first real friend who liked him for who he was. The second was to mend the relationship of these sisters.

Hiccup took a deep breath before finally answering.

"I promise…." And that was one promise he would do anything to make sure he doesn't break it.

* * *

**Boom, another chapter complete! Shorter than the others I know. Well, I am thinking of a three-month time-skip so we can see Anna's adventures in Berk. As I said in the first chapter, Hiccup will be coming to Arendelle every three months, the other months it will be Anna who will be going to Berk. Now, I know normally Agnar wouldn't let anyone in Elsa's room except him and his wife, and perhaps Gerda or Kai we don't know. However, Elsa is 9 years old and she has been isolated for only a year. She isn't fully afraid of her powers yet and she can still control them in some extent. About Hiccup's philosophy… Well, he is Valka's son who had the same beliefs as him so I decided to add a few traits from her. Besides I don't think Hiccup would be scared of magic and from the flashbacks we get he was a little scared of dragons but that's only because he didn't know them. So yeah. And finally: This will be a different story and an AU many things from frozen arc and httyd arc will change or play out differently. (SPOILS: Well Hiccup and toothless arc might be the same so yeah) Anyways, I think that's enough for this chapter. Until the next Megan is off!**


	7. The Journey to Berk (Part 1)

The Princes and The Dragon Rider

Chapter 7: The Journey to Berk(Part 1)

* * *

Three months have passed in Arendelle as winter slowly changed into spring. It was soon time for Anna to go with Hiccup to visit Berk and see what his life was like. During those three months, the two had become the best of friends doing everything together. Hiccup enjoyed Anna's company she was the first true friend he had made outside of Berk, sure he had Astrid and Fishlegs back to Berk but they didn't hang out with him a lot as Anna did. No need to mention the harsh treatment he received from his cousin Snotlout and the Twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

Hiccup loved the life he made in Arendelle, he had learnt so much of the world outside Berk. King Agnar had allowed him to use the library and it was his favorite place in the castle. The young Viking was also interested in blacksmith. He and Anna had once visited Arendelle's official blacksmith and the young Viking was immediately impressed with the art.

Hiccup also got used to the King and Queen of Arendelle, he wasn't shy around them anymore. Queen Idun was now his mother figure after all he never met his real mother who died when he was just a baby. Hiccup also admired King Agnar, he was a great King and he had already taught him so much. Unlike his father Stoick, Agnar was much friendlier and much more open to show his love for his daughters and he was now considering Hiccup his son.

Today was the big day, it was time for Anna to visit Berk. Queen Idun was helping her six-year-old daughter to pack. The young princess was nervous and hesitant, this was the first time in her life she would have to live the castle let alone Arendelle for such a long time. She would miss her mother and father and of course Elsa even though their relationship wasn't like it was a year ago. Anna headed to her sister's door for one last time before leaving Arendelle. She knocked like she would usually do.

_No answer_

"Elsa… I know that you hate me and you don't care about me but I came to say goodbye…" Elsa's eyes widened, she was right behind the door, it was the closest and safest distance she could have with her sister. The eldest princess had completely forgotten that it was Anna's turn to visit Berk. She wanted so much to open that door right now, hug her sister and apologize for everything. But then, Elsa was struck with an idea…

Anna waited a few minutes for a reply from her sister but it was once again pointless. She didn't even hear the usual "Go away Anna". The young princess sighed with disappointment

"If you- If you want to talk to me, I will be waiting with mama, papa and Hiccup at the docks, I would like to see you there even if I know that's not going to happen…" And with that Anna left her sister's door. Now Elsa was left alone with a smirk on her face, she knew exactly what to do…

* * *

Two hours had passed and everything was ready. The King had taken Hiccup and Anna at the docks, they were waiting for Chief Stoick to arrive. Queen Idun remained in the castle she would catch up to them later once Stoick arrives. The Queen was making sure that her youngest had taken everything she needed with her.

"Mama…" She heard someone calling her… it was none other than her eldest daughter and heir to the throne Elsa.

"Elsa snowflake, what are you doing here?" She kindly asked, Elsa walked shyly to her side she was holding something behind her back what could that be?

"C-could you do me a f-favor mama?" The young princess stammered, The Queen smiled fondly at her

"Anything for my snowflake"

"C-could you put this in Anna's bag? I want her to read it when she is aboard…" Elsa asked, she revealed an envelope and gave it to her mother.

"Of course dear, are you sure you don't want to say goodbye to your sister?"

"I-I'm scared, what if I lose control and hurt her or Hiccup?" Seeing her daughter troubled like this, broke Queen Idun's heart, she knew that Elsa loved Anna more than anything and that the separation is tearing both girls apart. Yes Anna has Hiccup now but nothing will ever replace her sister.

"It's alright dear… We'll try to help you find a solution with your powers while Anna's away and who knows maybe the welcome back gift will be you" Elsa's eyes lit up with her mother's comforting words, Oh how she missed her sister… She wished she could be there for her right now but she didn't want to risk hurting her again.

"Thanks mama, f-for understanding" Elsa muttered before leaving the room, Queen Idun sighed, she hated seeing her eldest so devastated, she wished she could do something to bring the two girls together again.

After everything was ready, Queen Idun added Elsa's envelope inside Anna's bag. The Queen smiled, it was probably Elsa's way of saying goodbye to her sister. The Queen left the room as well, she was ready to meet the rest of her family at the docks.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anna and Hiccup were playing tag around Arendelle as they waited for Chief Stoick. The King watched the two kids running and laughing, he smiled, he was going to miss his youngest daughter and he sure would miss Hiccup. He had grown to love the young Viking, he was happy about the engagement, Hiccup would be perfect for his little Anna.

A few minutes passed, Queen Idun joined her husband, watching the two children.

"Hello love, is everything ready?" Agnar asked he received a warm smile from his wife

"Yeah, I made sure that Anna has everything she needed…" She paused

"You know, as I was packing, Elsa visited me" This made Agnar to raise his right eyebrow

"She did?"

"Yes, she gave me something for Anna" Iduna said, the smile never left her face, Agnar smiled as well with the news.

"That's nice… I wish we didn't have to keep them apart"

"I don't think Anna would be scared of Elsa though"

"It's not Anna I am worried about… What if we let them get close again and the feelings are too much for Elsa. Joy brings her powers out as strongly as fear" The King sighed, as much as he wanted his daughters together and happy, he was worried for their safety as well.

"But if anyone can find a way to help her, It's Anna" Queen Idun pointed, the King had to agree with that

"You may be right about that. There's not much that girl can't do" He chuckled

"Her love could hold up the world"

"Lucky for the world. Alright, no more closed doors, we will tell her when she and Hiccup are back, three months from now, they'll be together again" The King decided, Idun smiled again, her daughters would be together again, she would make sure of it.

After a few minutes passed, they spotted a ship arriving on the horizon. That ship wasn't like the ones in Arendelle, it was smaller and had a dragon with a sword on its body for their flag symbol. This ship belonged to the Vikings and to Stoick the Vast Chief of Berk.

Once the ship reached the shore, Hiccup ran excitedly to meet his father. Anna stayed close to her mother, even though she was excited to visit Berk, she was still hesitant because this was her first journey outside of Arendelle and she wouldn't have her parents with her or Elsa.

"Mama…"Anna cried, Idun looked down at her daughter who was hugging her leg, she smiled and picked her daughter up for a hug.

"Hey sunshine it's going to be fine, I'm pretty sure you and Hiccup will have a great time"

"I-I will miss you" The little girl cried out, Queen Idun was storking her daughters back for comfort and King Agnar joined in the family hug

"Hey little fireball, you are going to be alright, as your mother said, I am sure Berk is a nice place and you and Hiccup will have fun, besides it's only for three months" King Agnar comforted his daughter. The little princess had calmed down a bit when Stoick set foot on Arendelle. Hiccup rushed to his father, the two exchanged a huge hug. Stoick and Agnar greeted each other with a hand shake.

"It's good to see you again, Stoick"

"The feeling is mutual your majesty" The chief of Berk greeted the Queen of Arendelle, who had now let Anna in the ground still holding her hand. Stoick's gaze softened when he saw the young princess, he kneeled on her level.

"Hello there, little one, you don't have to be scared" The Chief of Berk assured the princess who smiled in return. Anna hesitantly at first let go of her mother's hand and walked closer to the huge compared to the Viking.

"Alright your majesties, it's time to go" Stoick announced, The two kids with the help of the guards stored their belongings inside the ship. Once Anna said her final goodbyes to her parents she and Hiccup went abroad along with Stoick.

Anna watched from the ship her parents waving at her, she waved back at them. The princess remained at the deck until Arendelle was no longer visible to her eye.

* * *

Two hours had passed since the ship had left Arendelle, Anna was still staring at the horizon and was missing her home already. Hiccup was now standing next to her.

"Soo… Uh, do you want to do anything?" He asked, hoping he would distract Anna from her thoughts, but he received no answer, the princess remained there silent something completely new to her. The princess sniffed a little and this didn't go unnoticed from Hiccup.

"Hey, I know exactly how you feel" Hiccup confessed, Anna finally looked at him, it was clear that she was crying, her eyes were red and there were still tears on her cheeks.

"When I first came to Arendelle, I didn't know what would I deal with and how I would fit in… I was scared, terrified until I met you…" Anna stared at Hiccup confused where was he going with that?

"You helped me adjust to the castle and you became my best friend in a span of three months"

"What I am trying to say is… I will be there for you the entire time like you did with me and I will help you adjust to life on Berk." Hiccup finished, Anna formed a huge smile and gave Hiccup a bone-crushing hug the young Viking returned the gesture.

"Thank you" She murmured. Stoick who was hidden behind a wall watched the entire thing and smiled, _these two are going to be perfect for each other when they grow up _he thought.

"H-Hiccup?"

"Yeah, Anna?"

"What's the life of Berk like?" She asked Hiccup was taken aback with the question. At first, he didn't know how to describe the place he grew up to, from where should he start?

"First of all, let's start with the upsides… Berk has the best sunsets you will ever find to a place, it is a great place to explore and we have the best fish, the people can be cold, yes but they can be also loving and caring" Hiccup's description of Berk relaxed Anna's worries it sounded like a nice place

"But like all places, Berk has it's downs as well, for example, the winters are very, very cold and the land is always covered in snow too much snow as I said earlier the people of Berk can be cold, some of them are colder than they should be and mean not all but there are some. And finally, like all the places we have the pests"

"Pests?" Anna questioned

"Dragons" Hiccup finished, Anna's eyes widened with amazement

"Wow, and why are they the pests?"

"Dragons, attack us and steal our food and they destroy our houses" Hiccup explained, Anna was still confused.

"Why would they do that?"

"Because they are brainless monsters who care about nothing more than food" Stoick joined in the conversation making both of the kids jump.

"I am warning you, princess, for your safety stay away from those brainless beasts, especially the Night furies and the Northern lights" Stoick warned, Anna was even more confused now

"Night furies and Northern lights?" Anna questioned, those were cool names for dragons.

"Night furies are the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, no one has seen them, they are faster than light itself and if you ever come across with one then hide and pray it won't find you... As for the Northern lights Oh, those are the worst" Stoick paused, the two kids were amazed, Hiccup had a scared look on his face while Anna seemed excited and this surprised the Chief of Berk.

"Why are the Northern lights worse than the Night Furies?" Anna asked Stoick was impressed with the young princess's curiosity

"You see, Anna, the Northern lights have this special ability of not just shooting, but manipulating ice and snow. A single shot from a Northern light can completely destroy the Great hall which is the largest building of Berk" Stoick explained

"Whoa" Anna was amazed none the less. Being the adventurous little girl that she was, Anna wanted to meet the dragons now, especially the Northern lights.

When the night came, Anna and Hiccup departed to their cabins. Anna was looking for her favorite doll Joan as she had named her after her idol Joan of Ark. As she was searching her stuff she spotted an envelope. Curious she picked it up and opened it, inside she found a letter.

_Dear Anna,_

_I know things aren't like they used to be a year ago but know this… No matter what, you will always be my best friend and I will always love you, I never hated you and you are not a monster, you are the best gift mama and papa ever gave me and nothing will change that, I am sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me or didn't build a snowman when you asked me, the truth is I am sick, I can't explain exactly what I have yet but I have to stay away from you so you won't get sick by me. Mama and papa are trying to help me. I just want you to know that you are helping me too, every time you knock the door it gives me hope to continue the rest of the day. Please don't give up on me Anna, I promise, we will be together again. _

_Your older sister,_

_Elsa_

_Ps: I hope you have a great time on Berk, I am sorry that I wasn't there to say goodbye to you so I am doing it now and yes, I want to build a snowman._

Anna teared up when she read the letter she realized that Elsa never hated her and Anna was happy, her sister, her best friend loved her and cared for her. Anna was still confused about why Elsa wasn't open to her when she was back in Arendelle but still, this letter gave her hope.

Anna didn't need Joan to sleep that night, she had her sister's comfort and love and that was enough…

* * *

**Phew, I finally finished this chapter! So sorry for not uploading sooner (two months are too much I know) I was just busy with school and the truth is... I didn't have many ideas on how to write this chapter. I had many rewrites, different ideas and that caused me to give the story up at some point. But thanks to White Hunter, I was able to deliver this chapter. Now, I don't know when the next chapter will be ready but I will start working on it. Until next time, Megan is off.**


End file.
